Lightning's Stone
by Natsuyuki Sera 1412
Summary: In an attempt to find her dragon, Kallan goes to the one place she knew could help: Fairy Tail. But the consequences of leaving her previous Guild come to haunt her and she's left with difficult decisions. What will she discover along the way? Where is her dragon? Will Raven Tail prevent her from completing her quest? With all these conflicts, will Kallan stay true to Fairy Tail?
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning: This story is a Laxus x OC story. So if you don't like, leave now and FOREVER hold your peace, please. But there are other couples in here also (such a Natsu and Lucy, Gray and Juvia, Jellal and Erza, Gajeel and ****Levy, Elfman and Evergreen, etc.).** **Still, if you don't like OC's or what not, I ask that you do leave. Actually, you can stay, read over, just DON'T FLAME, please.**_

**Anyway, other than that, I do hope you readers enjoy this! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a normal day for Fairy Tail, or as normal as a day could possibly be. Everyone seemed to be gathered at the guild that day, except for Gildarts who had left as soon as he came.

Natsu was eating, along with Happy; Lucy was joyfully talking to Levy; Erza joyously eating a piece of strawberry shortcake; Gray trying to pry Juvia off of himself after she latched on for some unknown reason; Elfman and Gajeel arm wrestling, which had started from Elfman wanted a rematch for the last time; Mirajane talking happily with Makarov; and many of the other members of Fairy Tail doing their usual routine (which usually consisted of looking at the request board, drinking, and chatting among fellow members).

Probably the only people who weren't really socializing was the Thunder God Tribe, who were quietly doing things among themselves. Laxus had found a quiet spot and was listening to his Sound Pod; Freed reading a book, having nothing better to do with his time; Evergreen reading a recent fashion magazine; and Bickslow polishing his so-called "dolls" as they were tending to get rather dirty after recent fights.

"Man!" Natsu sighed, patting his bulging stomach. "I'm full!" Natsu quickly stood up, wobbling over to the request board. "Time to get to work!"

"Aye!" Happy said, throwing a paw up into the air.

"Wait a minute!" Lucy shouted, breaking her conversation from Levy. "Shouldn't you at least wait a few minutes before grabbing a request and hitting the road?"

Natsu and Happy looked back at Lucy, both pouting.

"But I wanted to get this request before anyone else did!" Natsu turned back to the board and his jaw was soon dropped, hitting the ground beneath his feet. "Someone already took it! Who took the 'Defeat Roughhouse Larry' request?!"

"You mean this?" Gajeel said, holding up a wanted picture from the board. "There's no way you're going to get this."

"I saw it first!" Natsu shouted.

"Oh yeah, bird brain?" Gajeel shouted back, standing to his feet.

Natsu stood straight, bringing his face closer to Gajeel's, trying to be menacing. "Give it."

"You wanna go, Dragon Boy?" Gajeel said with a small smirk.

Everyone around the two were looking, even Laxus and his crew were watching. No one could say that it wasn't entertaining to watch the two fight. Laxus was soon found smirking just imagining what was going to ensue.

Both dragon slayer's raised their fists, about to slug each other, when suddenly someone intervened.

"I'll be taking that!" Erza said, cheerfully, taking the paper easily from Gajeel. She then continued towards the door.

Laxus gave a small laugh, watching Gajeel and Natsu both glare at Erza's parting back.

"Hey!" both dragon slayer's shouted. "That's mine!" The two glared at each other, growling. "_NO, _that was _mine!_"

Erza stopped walking and looked back over her shoulder coldly. "Did you two say something?"

Natsu immediately backed off when he saw Erza's cold, dark, eyes glaring at him. He knew what would happen if he tried arguing, but Gajeel could care less about Erza's "scary" glare. Thus, Gajeel countered, making Laxus and the other rather surprised.

"Look, Girly," Gajeel said, snatching the paper back, "it's _my _request."

Erza and Gajeel were soon the ones arguing about whose request it was now, but thing soon began getting out of hand when the two were about to throw attacks at each other. Luckily before anything that drastic could happen, the doors to the Fairy Tail Guild opened with a loud slam.

Laxus broke his eye contact from the fight that was ensuing before him and turned his attention towards the door, as did most of the members of Fairy Tail (including Erza and the very frustrated Natsu and Gajeel). Standing at the door was a girl, most likely around the age of eighteen, with red hair, similar to the style Lucy wore, and teal colored eyes. She wore a blue tank top and dark green cargo pants with brown sandals with a pouch around her waist. Two gold bracelets jingled from her wrist along with a blue and teal bracelet. On her upper arm she had a silver chain hanging and on her right wrist, and left ankle, she had a black band.

There was really nothing odd about the girl's appearance, nothing that really raised any questions; except, to Laxus, she was odd. She was rather beaten up, like she had just been to hell and back, and she seemed rather weak, barely being able to stand on her feet.

The girl took a deep breath and managed to say, "Help…me…" before collapsing right on the spot.

Natsu, Erza, Makarov, and Mirajane were the first ones to reach the girl's side, while the rest of Fairy Tail watched from the sidelines.

"Think she's all right?" Natsu asked.

"She looks like she's been through one hell of a fight," Erza said, looking over the girl's wounds. It seems that the cuts and gashes she had received still hadn't fully stopped bleeding.

"What should we do, Master?" Mirajane asked, looking to Makarov.

Makarov gave a thoughtful 'hm' and continued to look at the girl before him. When his mind was finally made up, he said, "We should get her wounds treated and let her rest here. There's no way we can just put her back onto the street in such a condition." Makarov looked to Natsu. "Natsu, carry the girl to the infirmary." Natsu nodded and gently picked up the girl. "Mirajane, I trust you to take care of her."

"Right," Mirajane said, jogging after Natsu.

"What's going on?" Gray asked, finally being able to get rid of Juvia. It seems that he wasn't paying full attention to what was going on due to the circumstances in which he was in, so he asked Laxus, who he most likely figured knew what was going on.

"Some chick came in and collapsed," Laxus answered, kicking up his feet and crossing his arms. He gave a light smirk before continuing. "It looks like she had one hell of a fight before she got here." Laxus gave a light laugh.

"Maybe she ran into a gang or something…" Gray mumbled to himself. "There have been a lot more of those lately."

Laxus glanced at Gray and stared, dumbfounded. "Get some clothes on." That was all Laxus had to say to Gray.

Gray looked down and saw himself striped down to his underwear, which he wasn't in a few minutes ago.

"Damn it, not again!" Gray shouted before running off to find clothes.

In the infirmary, Makarov was quietly sitting in a chair, drinking, as he awaited for the

* * *

young girl who collapsed to wake up. Natsu, Erza, Lucy, and Mirajane were also in the room, awaiting the same thing.

"I wonder what could have gotten her in such a condition," Lucy mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's possible she ran into a gang outside of town," Erza said, crossing her arms. "There have been a lot more of them lately. I wouldn't be surprised if she got on their bad side."

Lucy glanced to Natsu and saw the young dragon slayer giving a deep frown. "Natsu?"

"I feel like I've seen her somewhere," Natsu mumbled. He crossed his arms and tilted his head to the sides. "But…I don't know where."

"Aye, I've seen her before too," Happy said, crossing his arms as he flew above Natsu's shoulder.

"I think I've seen her somewhere too…" Mirajane said, putting a hand to her chin. "Maybe it was at the market? Or in the bookstore, maybe?"

"Does that mean everyone has seen her somewhere but can't remember where?" Lucy asked questionably. "Is that even possible?"

"Oh, I remember!" Natsu said, seeming to have an idea of where he's seen the girl. "I saw her on a request once!"

"What request?" Lucy asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Everyone was ready for his answer, but their enthusiasm left when his words exited his mouth.

"I have no clue!" Natsu answered.

"How can you have no clue?!" Lucy shouted.

"Will you all just quiet down?" Makarov said. "We have an injured girl here, and the shouting is-" Makarov suddenly cut off when he saw the girl beginning to move.

The girl opened her eyes and turned her eyes, darting her half open eyes from Erza, to Lucy, to Mirajane, to Natsu, and then finally landing them on Makarov.

"So you're awake," Makarov said.

"What happened?" the girl asked, sitting up in the bed.

"You collapsed after walking through the door," Mirajane said with a smile.

"What's your name, dear?" Makarov asked, calmly with a smile.

"Kallan," the girl said, crossing her legs in a pretzel and moving around like her wounds weren't even bothering her. "Kallan Lorelei. Most people just call me Kal, or Lore…or Lei…or really anything they could think up."

"Now I remember you!" Natsu shouted, pointing a finger at Kallan. "You were in _Sorcerer's Magazine_!"

"That's right!" Mirajane said, smiling. "You were a model at one point, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," Kallan said, smirking. "I modeled a few swimsuits once, but then I stopped for a while. I found that doing missions for the guild was better."

"You're in a guild?" Lucy asked. "Why didn't you go to them for help when you got hurt? Why here?"

Kallan's expression turned a bit dark. She turned away from Lucy and the others, looking to her hands. "I _use _to be in a guild… I'm not anymore." Kallan finished with that, nothing more to answer Lucy's questions.

"What happened?" Natsu asked, looking a bit sympathetic.

"Uh…" Kallan began, but she didn't continue. She didn't want to think about it.

"Why don't you stay here?" Natsu asked, noticing how much trouble Kallan was going through with replying. "Fairy Tail could be your new guild family!"

Erza raised a fist and hit Natsu on the head, shutting him up before he could continue with his idea of letting a stranger into the guild.

"Quit making those decision by yourself!" Erza shouted. Erza then looked to Kallan, calmer than before. "Now, why are you here?"

Kallan pointed to Natsu. "I came to see him." She then pointed to Makarov. "And I came to talk to Guild Master Makarov."

"Why'd you come to see me?" Natsu asked, rubbing his head and pointing to himself.

"You're Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel, right?" Natsu nodded. "Well, that's why."

"Wait," Mirajane said, cutting in, "I remember hearing that you're a Dragon Slayer too, right?"

"That's right," Kallan said, nodding.

"But that still doesn't explain why you're here," Erza said. "Why did you need to see Natsu? And why-"

"Now, now, Erza," Makarov said, smiling, "I think it would be best to stop the questioning for now. Why don't you four and Happy go back out to the others?"

"Wait a minute, Master-" Erza was cut off by Mirajane pushing her, Natsu, and Lucy out the door, with Happy flying behind.

"All right, out we go!"

Once they were all gone, Makarov turned back to Kallan. "All right, Kallan, why are you here?"

Kallan frowned and looked to her hands. She took a deep breath and began to explain her reasons.

* * *

**I do hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope you all look forward to more.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you think's going on?" Natsu mumbled to his companions. He continued to sit forward, chin resting on his palm, as he continued to stare at the front door. He couldn't get it out of his mind. He wanted to know who that girl was, why she was here, what happened to her guild. He wanted to be her friend.

"Rather than wondering what's going on between her and Master Makarov," Gray said, sitting back into his chair, "shouldn't you be asking why she's here for you?" Gray had received the whole story from Erza and Lucy, along with Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, and the others who'd care to hear. Even Laxus, Evergreen, Freed, and Bickslow listened to the story, just so their curiosity was settled.

"That's true," Lucy said, crossing her arms. "There's something odd about her too."

"Aye," Happy said, frowning. "Maybe she's here for another reason." Happy soon looked horrified as he continued with his speech. "Maybe she's here to steal all the fish from Fairy Tail!"

"I highly doubt that's what she here for…" Lucy muttered.

"Hey, Gajeel," Natsu said, leaning back to get a look at the Iron Dragon Slayer, "you've been awfully quiet, something on your mind?"

Gajeel crossed his arms and pondered for a moment. "I've seen that girl somewhere before…"

"Well, she has been in _Sorcerer's Magazine _as a model," Mirajane said from behind the counter with a smile. "I wouldn't be surprised if that's the reason you remember her, Gajeel."

"No," Gajeel said, putting hand to his chin, "that wasn't where I've seen her before." Gajeel scratched his head. "Maybe I fought her once… Or something like that."

Bickslow laughed. "Fight or not, it's hard forgetting such a babe like that!" Soon his little 'dolls' chimed in, saying, "babe, babe" over and over again.

Evergreen put a hand to her forehead, as did Freed and Laxus. Bickslow's words were completely unexpected, except to some they were expected.

"Excuse me, everyone!"

Everyone in the Fairy Tail Guild Hall turned around and looked towards the bar to see Makarov standing on the counter with Kallan right next to him. It was surprising about how well she could stand with so many bandages she was covered in.

"After much discussion," Makarov said, resting a hand on Kallan's shoulder, "it has been decided that Fairy Tail will be receiving a new member! Kallan Lorelei is now a member of Fairy Tail!"

Everyone within the Guild Hall began cheering and some rushed to welcome their new member. Some stayed back and cheered, such as Natsu and the others who were happy to have a new friend joining them.

Gajeel scoffed to himself, quietly, not really one for the cheering and shouting. Laxus was practically doing the same thing, it didn't matter to him if Fairy Tail received a new member.

"I say this calls for a celebration!" Cana shouted, holding up her large barely of alcohol with a large grin.

Everyone within the hall agreed, and so the party began.

"Kallan!" Lucy shouted, waving at Kallan. Kallan looked up and grinned, walking over to Lucy. "So, where's your Fairy Tail tattoo?" Lucy showed her hand, showing her mark of Fairy Tail.

"Oh, my mark?" Kallan said, laughing. She soon reached for the bottom of her tank top and pulled up, showing her back to the others. Most of the men blushed and silently whistled, having seen more than they should, but Kallan made sure to cover most of it. On Kallan's back was a yellow Fairy Tail tattoo, right on her left shoulder blade. After everyone was done looking, Kallan pulled back down her tank and smiled at everyone.

"So, do you know whose team you're going to be on?" Gray asked.

"Umm…" Kallan thought for a moment, but could remember nothing from her conversation with Makarov that mentioned about a 'team'. She always worked by herself back in her last guild, so there was really no need for her to have comrades or partners for missions.

"Oh, please do tell!" Juvia shouted, taking Kallan's hands in her own. "Are you on Juvia's team? If so, we could become the best of friends!" Juvia's gaze soon turned cold. "All long as you don't go after Gray-sama…"

Kallan laughed a bit.

"Actually," Makarov said, walking up to the group with Mirajane, who was giving a brighter smile than usual, "I have decided to put Kallan with Laxus and his team."

Laxus, Freed, and Evergreen began choking on their drinks while Bickslow was laughing nonstop.

"What?!" Laxus said, having recovered after a minute or two. "I'm not going to be taking care of a newbie!"

"Who is saying you have to take care of me?" Kallan said, glaring at Laxus. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Laxus simply returned Kallan's glare, the two practically in each other's faces (even though Kallan was half of Laxus's height).

"Then prove it," Laxus said, smirking.

With foreheads now touching, Kallan smirked back and narrowed her teal eyes at him. "Ya wanna dance pretty boy?"

Before either Laxus or Kallan could throw their fist, or before anyone could actually stop them from doing anything, the doors to the guild burst open and Wendy came running in.

"The market is being attacked!" Wendy said.

Kallan and Laxus looked to Wendy, as did Team Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail.

"They were too strong for us," Pantherlily said, walking up to Gajeel and reporting to him. "It would take more than Wendy, Carla, and I to fend them off."

Wendy was about to continue when she noticed Kallan standing there, looking at her blankly. "Who are you?" Wendy gave Kallan a blank stare.

"I think the introductions could wait for later," Makarov said, putting his hands behind his back.

"I don't think Kallan stayed long enough to _be _introduced to Wendy or anyone," Lucy said, pointing to the door. Kallan had ran out and towards the marketplace before _anyone _could get another word in.

Laxus was quite surprised to see Kallan had ran off without assessing the situation first or anything, especially saying as she was severely injured from whatever fight she had gotten into previously. She had guts, that was sure, but that usually meant running head on in any situation and getting yourself killed. Laxus wasn't fully sure if Kallan was just stupid or similar to Natsu in a way. Then again, he was more of falling for the 'stupid' bid more than anything else.

"Shouldn't we go after her?" Gray asked.

"Probably," Erza said, "but it may be best that you get clothes on first, Gray." After saying that, Gray ran off to find his clothes (wherever he had left them this time) and when he was dressed again Team Natsu ran off to help their new guild member. Gajeel and Pantherlily, along with Wendy and Carla, also ran off to help Kallan (although, Gajeel just wanted to find a decent fight).

"Why don't you go as well?" Mirajane said to Laxus with a smile.

Laxus scoffed. "Why would I go see a fight were a weakling like her will get pummeled in a second or two?" Laxus crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Well," Mirajane said, still smiling, "she is your new team member and-"

"I still haven't acknowledged her as a team member yet," Laxus snapped. "Nor as a member of Fairy Tail, no matter what Gramps decided."

Makarov glanced over his shoulder, serious, but he soon smiled. "Just go keep an eye on them, will you? I know Erza's out there, but it's never bad to be too careful, right?"

Laxus looked to Makarov for a few minutes before sighing and storming out of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, walking briskly towards the marketplace to see what kind of chaos was ensuing.


	3. Chapter 3

Laxus was quietly walking down the street, heading towards the market where he knew everyone else was. He knew he was getting close because he could see the smoke and explosions from where the fight was happening. Although, he wasn't going to rush over there and begin helping when he knew Natsu and the others could handle everything by themselves.

"Damn it!"

Laxus stopped walking and looked back over his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed the simi-familiar red hair in which he _knew_ belonged to Kallan. Laxus rolled his eyes and stood there, arms crossed, watching her look around, running down a street, only to return to the place she started.

"Uh…" Kallan mumbled looking every which way. She soon turned around and almost fell flat into Laxus's chest. She looked up and narrowed her eyes at seeing his face, looking greatly disgusted. "Great…it's you…"

"Lost?" Laxus said, crossing his arms and smirking.

"Not at all," Kallan lied. She was completely lost, but she wouldn't admit it to a stuck up, birdbrained, spikey haired jerk face such as Laxus. "You want something, Blondie?"

"'Blondie'?!" Laxus snarled back. "Who're you calling 'blondie', Shorty?"

Kallan laughed and glared right at Laxus, both inches away from the other's face. "'Shorty' huh? Not like I've heard that one before! Who are you, 'King of bad insults'?"

"You looking for a fight, Dishrag?" Laxus barked, narrowing his eyes dangerously at Kallan.

"Sure, hell, why not?" Kallan said, smirking.

Laxus looked quite disappointed with Kallan's words. He had hoped that Kallan would just say 'Oh, no, please don't hurt me!' and then Laxus could be on his merry way again. But no, Kallan was looking for a fight, but there was no way Laxus was going to fight a short, big breasted, Natsu resembling, weakling like her.

"You're not even worth my time," Laxus said. Laxus then brought a bolt of lightning down on Kallan, thinking it would cut her ego down a few feet. But, no, it didn't. It hadn't even hurt her a bit, to his surprise. Instead, Kallan still stood strongly on her two legs and smirked confidently. There was no way she could still be standing with 300 kilovolts of electricity coursing through her body. There was no way she should even be alive from it.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Kallan asked, laughing a bit. "Because, I found it rather ticklish." Kallan soon but her hand into a fist and brought it up to kiss Laxus's jaw, sending him flying back rather far. "Now _that's_ what you call an attack." Kallan walked over to where Laxus was laying on the ground, looking up, shocked by how much he had underestimated her true strength.

Kallan held out her hands and a brown magic circle formed in front of her. Next thing Laxus knew, he was stuck in the sand, head barely above to get air..

"Get me out of this!" Laxus shouted, sending another bolt of lightning down on Kallan. Once again, it didn't affect her in the slightest.

"That's not going to work," Kallan sighed. "There's nothing that can-" Kallan was soon cut off by something falling on her. "What the-" Kallan looked up to see who was sitting on her only to be a bit surprised to see it was Natsu, rubbing his head. "Get off of me!"

Natsu looked down and looked quite dumbfounded when seeing Kallan underneath him. "When did you get there, Kal?"

"Get off of me I said!" Kallan said, shoving Natsu off of her. She then stood to her feet and dusted herself off.

"How did you even get over here?" Laxus said, finally managing to get himself out of Kallan's sand trap, which had loosened after Natsu fell on her.

"I was thrown," Natsu answered, rubbing his head.

"Thrown…?" Laxus and Kallan repeated.

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, it seems that the person who was attacking the marketplace was someone name Izk, who said he was a multiplication mage." Natsu crossed his arms. "When Erza was fighting off a group of duplications I…uh…"

"In other words," Kallan said, snickering, "you got thrown by Erza." Kallan couldn't hold back her laughter any longer.

"What's going on with the fight?" Laxus asked, curiously.

"Well," Natsu said, looking rather tongue-tied, "every time we defeat a few of the replicas, triple the number showed up."

"In other words, you're outnumbered," Kallan said, seriously. Laxus couldn't help but notice how quickly she had bounced back from her fit of laughter.

Natsu nodded, but soon smiled. "But it's not like they're any match for Fairy Tail, right?"

Kallan was silent, pondering to herself. Even she had difficulty defeating Izk by herself when she had run into him outside of town. Now that Natsu and the others were fighting him, and loosing from the sound of it, Kallan knew that that Izk was a lot more of a problem then she originally thought.

"Natsu!"

Kallan, Laxus, and Natsu looked up to see Happy, flying overhead.

"Things are getting bad!" Happy shouted, landing on the ground. "Lucy just got knocked out and Gray is running out of energy! Erza and the others are holding up, but I don't know for how much longer!"

"Sounds like you need a bit of extra hands," Kallan said, holding out her hand to Natsu. Natsu smiled and shook Kallan's hand, smirking. He accepted her help with open arms.

"Happy, right?" Kallan said, looking down to the blue cat at her feet.

"Aye!" Happy chimed, smiling.

Kallan smiled in return. "Which way is the market?"

Happy pointed a paw down the left street. "Right down there, behind those, in progress, towers!"

Kallan smirked. "All right." Kallan saluted to Natsu, Laxus, and Happy. "Well, see you three there!" Then a magic circle appeared at her feet and she fell into the sand.

* * *

Gajeel put his arms up, blocking another attack that had been thrown at him. He was about to counter when suddenly something threw his stance off, making him fall onto his back.

"What the-" Gajeel shouted. He quickly sat up and saw Kallan, punching the person he was about to punch, which he didn't like.

"Oh, sorry," Kallan said after she had knocked the duplicate out. She reached out her hand and helped Gajeel to his feet. After giving him a nod, she ran off to help the others.

"Gajeel?" Pantherlily said, walking up behind Gajeel.

Gajeel didn't answer and simply continued to watch Kallan fight off the duplicates with a smile. He remembered where he had seen her before, and he didn't like the idea, to be honest. He found himself questioning it, but he knew there was no doubt about it. She was Kallan Lorelei. She was Nutria.


	4. Chapter 4

"I wonder if everyone's doing all right," Mirajane said as she polished a glass behind the bar counter and looked out the front door. "It's almost nightfall and no one's back yet."

"I'm sure they're fine," Macao said, taking another drink of…well…whatever drink he drank. "After all, when have you know them _not _to come back after an easy fight like that?"

"But it is taking longer than usual," Wakaba said. "Usually Natsu and the others would have blown the enemy sky-high and destroyed half the town already. When that happens it's usually clear that the battle is over with."

Mirajane gave a small laugh and set down the newly polished glass on its shelf, right before hearing Romeo's voice shouting, "Hey everyone, they're back!"

Makarov glanced up from his beer mug and looked to the door. He smiled when he saw Lucy, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Wendy, Carla, and Laxus. Makarov noticed that Natsu and Kallan weren't there, which made him wonder where they went to, that was until he noticed Natsu and Happy behind the group with Kallan slung over his shoulder.

"Welcome back!" Mirajane said, smiling. "How'd it go?"

"You should have been there!" Gray said, cheerfully as he took a seat at the counter. "Kallan's Dragon Slayer Magic was incredible!"

"It was quite impressive," Erza admitted. "She might even be better than Natsu."

"Hey!" Natsu shouted, accidently dropping Kallan from his shoulder.

"OW!" Kallan shouted. She looked up and glared at Natsu. "Really…?"

"Ah, sorry," Natsu quickly picked Kallan back up and helped her sit down at a bench, where Wendy continued to use her healing magic on her.

"What exactly happened?" Romeo asked.

"It's was amazing!" Lucy said cheerfully and full of respect. "Taurus shot Kallan up into the air and when she came back down she shouted 'Dragon Sand Storm' and the whole place was covered in sand! Next thing we knew all the Izk duplicates were covered in sand and stone!"

"In other words," Laxus said, crossing his arms and looking at Kallan, "she's an Earth mage."

"Dragon Slayer," Kallan corrected. "Earth _Dragon Slayer, _get it right, Blondie." Laxus narrowed his eyes at Kallan but she simply smiled.

"First Lightning, then Fire, Iron, and now Earth," Macao said.

"We're getting a whole bunch of Dragon Slayers," Wakaba said, smirking.

"I say we celebrate for Fairy Tail's victory!" Macao and Wakaba cheered. Everyone cheered in agreement with them.

As Fairy Tail was celebrating the intense victory against Izk, there was only one person who wasn't cheering or anything. He simply sat there, drinking, as he kept an eye on Kallan as she got her wounds tended to.

"Gajeel?" Pantherlily called, jumping onto the table top and looking to the rather angry looking Iron Dragon Slayer. "Something wrong? You've been staring at Kallan for quite a while."

"He likes her!" Happy sung as he flew over Gajeel's shoulder.

"Bug off, Tabby!" Gajeel snarled at Happy, glaring back over his shoulder. Happy immediately froze and then flew as fast as he could to get away before Gajeel actually stuck a skewer through him. Gajeel then turned back and took a drink from his mug again, still keeping an eye on Kallan who was laughing cheerfully with the others.

"Gajeel," Pantherlily said, but before the small edolas could continue, Gajeel stood to his feet and walked away. Pantherlily began to wonder what was wrong, but he figured it was best to leave things alone.

"Master Makarov," Gajeel said, walking over to the counter where Makarov sat.

Makarov looked back over his shoulder, smiling cheerfully. "Oh, Gajeel! What is it?"

Gajeel narrowed his eyes at the old man and leaned against the counter. "You knew, right?"

Makarov's cheerful smile soon faded and he looked at Gajeel dangerously serious. Makarov could only sigh and say, "Yes…yes I knew."

Gajeel seemed a bit more frustrated than before, causing Mirajane to pay attention to the conversation now. "What's going on here?"

Gajeel ignored Mirajane and continued with his questions towards Makarov. "I only have one thing to ask: Why'd you let a former member of Raven Tail in our guild?"

Mirajane's hand slipped from the glass she was holding and broke it on the ground. Everyone within Fairy Tail froze and looked over to Mirajane, Makarov, and Gajeel.

"Master, what's this about?" Mirajane asked.

Makarov jumped off his seat and began walking toward the door. "Come with me you two."

Mirajane and Gajeel looked at each other, but followed Makarov willingly.

Kallan watched as Gajeel and Mirajane walked outside with Makarov, but her eyes left when an arms wrapped around her. Kallan turned around and saw Evergreen and Bickslow looking down at her with grins she found rather frightened.

* * *

Lucy titled her head, seeing Gajeel, Mirajane, and Master Makarov outside. "I wonder what that's about…"

"Maybe it's a secret mission," Natsu said, pouting slightly. Most likely because if it was a secret mission, he wasn't the one called for it.

"That's doesn't explain why Mira is out there," Gray said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Well," Natsu said, smirking, "why don't we find out then?" Natsu then ran off to eavesdrop on the conversation that was going on outside.

Natsu peeked around the corner behind the bench outside and watched as the conversation progressed to something he didn't fully understand until he heard a certain amount of words.

"Why is she here?!" Gajeel shouted. "She's Nutria from Raven Tail, right?! Nutria was a Earth Dragon Slayer!"

"Gajeel, calm down," Makarov scolded. "Yes, Kallan was a part of Raven Tail"-Natsu's eyes widened and he stiffened a bit-"but I have my reasons for letting her join Fairy Tail."

"Master, I don't usually question these things," Mirajane said, looking concerned. "Kallan is a sweet girl, but are you sure that-"

"I can't just let Ivan ruin the life of a young mage who has so much to learn," Makarov answered. "Everyone in Fairy Tail has a past that they wish to forget. Kallan just wants to start over. I pray that you would see past that and be able to accept her as a part of Fairy Tail, not as a former Raven Tail member."

Makarov looked back over his shoulder, making Natsu flinch and hide again.

"I expect you to do that same, Natsu," he said.

Natsu cringed when he heard his name spoke with such frustration. He knew that he had been found out, so he stepped out into the open and became a part of the discussion.

"Now," Makarov said, putting his hands behind his back, "I know we all have faced our own hardships against Raven Tail, and after everything that happened in the Games I know that it is especially difficult to forgive them for what they have done." Makarov looked at the three mages before him. "I hope you would set aside those differences and see the good side of her." Makarov looked to Natsu, smiling a bit. "I know you can do that Natsu. You and Gajeel should be able get along fairly well with her."

"Why do you say that?" Natsu and Gajeel said, Gajeel with a bit more antagonism in his voice.

"She's in a similar position as the two of you," Makarov said, "and Wendy as well."

"Wait," Natsu said, scratching his head, "what do you mean by that?"

Makarov took a deep breath and sighed. "Kallan's dragon left her, disappeared. At the moment she is currently looking for her dragon, just like you, Gajeel, and Wendy are doing."

Natsu and Gajeel looked at each other.

Gajeel scratched his head and sighed. "Fine, I'll give her a chance." Gajeel then walked off back into the guild, only to freeze in the doorway.

Natsu, Makarov, and Mirajane walked up behind Gajeel and all their jaws dropped when they saw the most…obscured sight before them. Kallan was running around, after Bickslow's 'dolls', which seemed to have taken her shirt, leaving Kallan in her bra.

"Bickslow!" Kallan shouted. "Make them stop!"

Bickslow and Evergreen (surprisingly) were both sitting on a table top, laughing at the top of their lungs. No matter how much it looked like they were laughing at her dismay, everyone knew they were the whole cause of this mischief.

Kallan jumped on and table and jumped high in the air, trying to reached the 'dolls', but they just flew higher and higher every time.

"Bickslow, I'm going to get you after this!" Kallan screamed as she ran past him and Evergreen.

"Was this really necessary?" Freed asked, his face red as he himself watched Kallan run around after her shirt.

"Completely!" Evergreen and Bickslow said.

Laxus, who has just walked in, sighed and put a hand to his head.

Kallan jumped as high as she could, off the table, and had managed to grab her shirt. She smiled, but then realized that she was hanging in the air. She looked up and the 'dolls' all chimed, "Bye, bye!" The 'dolls' then let the shirt go, making Kallan fall.

Kallan opened her eyes and was surprised to find herself in Laxus's outstretched arms. But she wasn't glad about it and in return for his help she gave him a glare. Laxus glared back and dropped Kallan to the ground, and walked away.

"HEY!" Kallan shouted, pulling her shirt over her head. "Was dropping me really necessary?!"

"Consider it pay back for covering me in sand, Earthworm," Laxus said, walking away.

Kallan crossed her arms and wondered to herself if she would _ever _get along with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I read the newest chapter of Fairy Tail today and…now I'm in the worst possible mood. But it's getting better, because I know it's not true…hopefully. If it is, then I'm going to be pissed…very pissed. Thus, the reason this chapter might be a bit…sloppy, I guess is what you'd call it?**

**Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

It had been a week since Kallan had joined Fairy Tail and ever since the incident in the marketplace, Laxus has refused to let her go on any mission he and his team went on. So, that led to Kallan being able to heal her wounds and getting to know everyone in the guild a bit better.

"Good morning, Kal," Mirajane said, smiling kindly.

"Morning, Mira!" Kallan chimed, taking a seat at the bar.

"Laxus and his team are looking over the request board," Mirajane said, pointing to where the request boards were located. "Why don't you go join them?"

Kallan sighed and shook her head. "Na…" Kallan rested her chin on her palm. "I'd rather be away from him…"

Mirajane froze from cleaning the plates and looked at Kallan who had a deep frown on her face. "What's wrong, Kallan?"

Kallan shook her head and slammed her hands against the counter, startling Mirajane.

"Is Laxus always such a barrel?" Kallan said, asking a serious question. Mirajane was going to answer, but Kallan didn't give the young mage a chance. "Laxus is being a stick in the mud about me going with him and the team on a mission. He continued to say: 'Blockheads should stay out of this'. Can you believe that?! He's being so uncooperative and being a stupid, static-y, pain in the…"

Mirajane was going to cut Kallan off, warning her that Laxus was standing right behind her, listening, but Kallan continued ranting and noticed nothing. Mirajane noticed Laxus's expression darken and become even more menacing with every word spoke from Kallan's mouth.

"And he's such a pervert!" Kallan shouted, finally finishing.

Mirajane held back her laughter at the shocked expression Laxus had. When Kallan noticed this on Mirajane's face, she looked back over her shoulder and froze when she barely met eyes with an infuriated Laxus.

Kallan opened her mouth to speak, but Laxus had grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder, taking her with him as he left the Guild Hall.

"Don't break her!" Mirajane shouted, watching Laxus leave with Kallan over his shoulder, struggling.

* * *

"Let's make one thing clear," Laxus said, after setting Kallan down on the ground, "I don't feel a thing for a brick figured little girl like you." Laxus looked Kallan from head to foot. "Nor would anyone else."

Kallan narrowed her eyes. "You saying I don't have sex appeal, Blondie?" Kallan stood on her tippy toes and glared threateningly at Laxus. "I'll show you sex appeal."

Laxus smirked and glared right back at her. "I dare you to try."

Kallan and Laxus glared at each other, but soon Kallan was smirking and chuckling to herself as she walked away. "My point has been proven."

Laxus lifted an eyebrow and thought over the conversation for a moment, then realized his mistake. He put a hand to his forehead and shook his head. _I fell into her trap… _he thought.

"Hey!" Kallan shouted. "Don't we have a request to do?"

Laxus looked up and walked towards Kallan, hands in his pockets. "How'd you know that?"

Kallan reached into her shirt, and shifted around in there. Laxus stared at Kallan as she did so, surprised about how open she was about shifting through her…well…in fail of a better word coming to mind for him: breasts.

As Laxus was zoned out, a small, unnoticeable, blush to his cheeks, Kallan had pulled out the request poster and showed it to him. "I snagged this while you were perversely carrying me over your shoulder."

Laxus quickly took back the request poster and walked past Kallan. "Come on, Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow are waiting for us at the station."

Kallan crossed her arms and tapped her foot for a moment. After considering her choices, she ran after Laxus, happy she was finally able to go on a mission with her team.

* * *

**Okay, this would have been up yesterday, but it wouldn't let me post. So everything before this point was written yesterday. =/ Just so ya know.**

**Anyway, hope ya enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

"How much longer?" Evergreen wined.

Currently the Thunder God Tribe was wondering through the woods, looking for the place the requester, Maxus the city's mayor, told them to go to complete the request. Maxus said that everyone who had gone to the temple came back different, scared almost. The rumor that the old ruins were haunted came around and Maxus wanted to set the record straight that the place wasn't in fact haunted as so much it was a prank set upon the people who stepped into the ruins.

The Thunder God Tribe agreed nonetheless.

"I'm sure it's not that much longer," Kallan grumbled. "Right, Lax?"

Laxus glared back over his shoulder. He was the one walking faster than everyone in the group, mostly because Freed and Bickslow were carrying Evergreen and Kallan on their backs.

"When did I change from 'Blondie' to 'Lax'?" Laxus questioned.

"You want to go back to 'Blondie'?" Kallan threatened.

Laxus was silent. Anything was better than being called 'Blondie', even if it was only a step higher.

"How much farther…?" Evergreen wined again, hitting Freed on top of his head.

"I don't know," Freed said, anger reading on his face. It seemed that Evergreen was starting to annoy him more than usual. Why she was acting like such a child was unknown to everyone.

"I can see the ruins!" Kallan shouted, jumping off of Bickslow's back and rushing forward towards the ruins.

"Wait, Kallan!" Freed and Laxus both shouted, but it was too late. By the time Kallan stopped, she had triggered the trap wire, but nothing happened.

"What?" Kallan said, looking back over her shoulder. That when she heard a loud popping noise coming from the trees above. She looked up and saw the branches breaking due to the weight of a very heavy boulder (how it got up there was unknown).

"Kallan, move!" Evergreen shouted next to Freed's ear, making him flinch.

Kallan didn't move, instead she stood her ground like a good soldier. The boulder continued falling, until it was right about Kallan. She brought her fist above her head and punched the falling rock, cracking it in half.

"Nothing to worry about," Kallan said, smirking.

Laxus stood dumbfounded, as did the rest of the Thunder God Tribe. How could such a small, short tempered, girl, be able to break a 50 pound boulder with her bare fist? Laxus then remembered Natsu, and he understood what a stupid question he was asking himself.

"Think there are anymore?" Kallan asked, joyfully.

"If there are, we'll take care of them," Laxus said, walking past Kallan on his way to the open ruins. That was until he fell into a deep hole.

Kallan broke out laughing, nonstop for quite some time, even when Freed yelled at her to not laugh at Laxus and his. But she found it too funny to stop. When she finally managed to stop laughing, she walked over to the edge of the hole to find Laxus had landed on his head and was scowling as he looked at Kallan, who began laughing once again.

"And you call me a klutz!" Kallan said, bending over, laughing.

"Just get me out of here," Laxus growled, finally getting himself in the upright position.

"Na," Kallan answered, walking away with the wave of her hand. She walked forward and soon found herself in a hole.

"Karma," Freed sighed.

Unlike Laxus, Kallan was able to get out of the hole rather easily with her magic, but Laxus was having difficulty even with help from Freed and Evergreen (who were soon found in the hole with Laxus).

"Who are you?!" a loud and grumbly voice echoed through the ruins.

Kallan looked around after helping Laxus, Evergreen, and Freed out of the hole.

"Get out of here!" the voice shouted again.

"Who are you?" Kallan asked.

"None of your business!" the voice echoed once again.

Kallan looked back at Laxus and the others, shrugging.

"Hey, what are you-" the voice suddenly shrieked. It then screamed and was gone from the mages ears.

"Found our problem," Bickslow said, grinning as he walked up to the group while dragging a small boy by the collar.

"Hey, let me go!" the boy screamed, struggling to get away from Bickslow 'death' grip.

"Alright, kid," Laxus said, looking at him with a cross look, "what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that!" the kid shouted at Laxus. "I live here! What right do you have to trespass onto someone's home?"

"Look, kid," Kallan said, holding up her hands and looking down on the boy. "We didn't-"

"I'm not a kid!" the child shouted. "I'm a man!"

"Yeah, sure ya are," Bickslow laughed.

The kid soon kicked Bickslow where the sun don't shine and had managed to get away from him, beginning to make a run back towards the ruins.

"Not so fast, kid," Kallan said, using her Dragon Slayer magic to put the kid in a rock cage.

"Get me out of here!" the kid screamed.

Kallan knelt in front of the cage and rested her elbows on her knees, tilting her head to the side.

"What's your name kid?" Kallan asked, calmly and not seeming like she was angry that she had fallen in a pit and almost crushed upon because of this kid.

"Why should I tell you-" The kid was cut off when Kallan reached through the bars and flicked the kid's forehead. "Hey, what was that for you old hag?!"

"What is your name?" Kallan demanded once again.

"Val…" the kid mumbled.

"All right, Val," Kallan said, smiling, "how old are ya?"

"Six..."

"You're six years old and here in abandoned ruins by yourself," Evergreen said. "Where are your parents?"

Val looked up and glared at Bickslow, Evergreen, Freed, and gave the most menacing glare to Laxus. "Who are you people?"

"Mages," Laxus said, glaring right back at the kid. He opened his mouth to continue and give the usual statement: We came from Fairy Tail. But sadly, he didn't get the chance to continue.

"Mages?" Val repeated with a huff. "Really? Do mages usually fall down holes so easily?"

Laxus narrowed his eyes and grumbled under his breath, something about the boy being a pain in the butt and asking why he had to do this.

Kallan reached through the bars and flicked the boy's forehead again. Val shouted again and covered his forehead, but he immediately shut his mouth when Kallan's cold glare affected him. He looked to the ground and frowned.

"I don't have parents," Val answered. Kallan's cold glare softened a bit when hearing those words. "I'm an orphan… I stay here because no one in town wants me…"

Everyone looked at Laxus, tears in their eyes. Laxus was genuinely shocked at this and immediately answered their puppy dog looks with a: "No."

"You don't even know what we were going to ask!" Kallan and Evergreen said.

"He's not a pet that you can just have for a few days and give away," Laxus said. "He's a child, and I'm not going to babysit a child."

"Who asked you to babysit me, huh?!" Val said, glaring at Laxus. Laxus simply glared back.

"Hey," Bickslow said, crossing his arms and thinking, "didn't the fatty ask us to do anythin' that was necessary to get rid of the nuisance at the ruins?"

Kallan grinned happily and Laxus flinched when he saw that. They found a loop hole.

"That's right," Kallan said, singing and smirking at Laxus. "Maxus asked us to do anything that was necessary to get rid of the thing at the ruins." Kallan pointed a finger at Val. "Meaning, we have to find him a home!"

"I don't want a home!" Val shouted. "I'm perfectly fine here by myself!"

"You sure about that?" Evergreen asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm sure it gets lonely here sometimes," Freed said, giving a ghost of a smile.

Val stared at the group of mages, only to once again glare at Laxus because of his heartless words.

"We're not taking him," Laxus said. He then turned around and began walking away.

Kallan glared at Laxus. After releasing Val from his jail, Kallan proceeded to walk up behind Laxus and kick him into the pit he had fallen into previously. "Heartless Jack." Kallan then stood there, glaring down at Laxus, who was left speechless at her cold gaze.

"How dare you do such a thing!" Freed shouted, beginning to scold Kallan for her actions towards Laxus.

"Come on kid!" Kallan said, waving at Val. "We'll show you a better place than these old ruins."

"And where's that?" Val asked, crossing his arms and following Kallan, leaving Evergreen and the others to helping Laxus out of the ditch.

"We're going to Fairy Tail."

* * *

**Hello everyone, sorry if this chapter was a bit bad (or a lot). It was rushed and I apologize for that. But the next chapter will be better, promise. Plus, now that I'm on break I will be updating more frequently (hopefully…no promises).**


	7. Chapter 7

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, kid!" Kallan said, spreading out her arms to show the lively Guild Hall before them.

Val's eyes widened and he lit up with astonishment. He couldn't believe he was actually standing in the Guild Hall of Fairy Tail. _The _Fairy Tail. He had dreamed of seeing Fairy Tail (which child hasn't?) and he hoped so much to get there one day.

"Oh, hey, Kal!" Lucy said, walking up to Kallan. "How did your first request with the Thunder God Tribe work out?" Lucy nudged Kallan in the side a bit, implying a few things that Kallan didn't notice, nor really cared for.

"Terrible…" Laxus answered, walking by.

"Hey!" Kallan said, smacking Laxus in the back of the head. "It wasn't terrible! It was successful."

Laxus looked back at Kallan, meeting her glare evenly. "Then what do you call this?!" Laxus pointed a finger at Val, but the boy had run off and began chatting with Natsu, Erza, and Gray after Lucy pulled him away from hearing anything…unnecessary from newly formed team.

"I don't' know what you're talking about," Kallan said, shrugging.

Laxus's glare turned darker. "I don't call bringing back a child a _successful _request. We were supposed to get rid of whatever was scaring people away from those ruins, _not _find an orphan child a home."

"We couldn't just leave him," Kallan snarled.

"We could have, and _should _have." Laxus than walked away, frustrated.

Kallan stood there for a moment and watched at Laxus disappeared from view. She couldn't understand how he could be so heartless, then again she could understand. For some reason she thought he would be a bit different, nurturing towards the boy, but apparently she was wrong.

"Kal?" Mirajane said, walking up to Kallan. Kallan turned around and smiled, making any sign of her despondency vanish. "How did things go?"

"It went fine," Kallan said, smiling. She pointed back over her shoulder towards Val, who was yelling at Gray to get clothes on and calling Plue a 'stupid dog' which got Lucy frustrated. "Of course, we ran into another problem."

"Oh," Mirajane said, laughing as Val ran from an angry Lucy.

Kallan took a deep breath and put her hands on her hips. "Mira, I'm going out for a bit. Do you think you could-?"

Mirajane smiled. "No problem, just be careful out there."

Kallan nodded and soon left the Guild Hall once again without giving any mention of where she was going.

* * *

Later that same day, after the sun had set, Laxus was sitting in his room trying very hard not to yell at the young child who was jumping on the couch. How did he get stuck with babysitting duty? Oh, that's right, Kallan never returned to the guild and Mirajane, along with Makarov, said it would be best if Val stayed with Laxus. Luckily for Laxus it was only one night, the next night Freed would have to deal with the small child.

"So," Val said, flopping onto couch, "are you tired? Cause I'm not. In fact I'm really, really, really, really awake."

"Then get tired," Laxus grumbled. He was tired beyond belief. He had fallen into pits and had ridden on more vehicles then he had in a long time.

"Why is your hair so spikey?" Val said quickly, tilting his head. "Isn't that a bit weird? Doesn't it hurt when you lay on it? I wish my hair was like that."

"Will you shut up?" Laxus said, narrowing his eyes at Val.

"Are you always this easily angered?" Val asked, smirking. "That weird red head said you were."

Laxus rubbed his face and stood to his feet. "I'm taking a shower. Don't touch anything."

"I think that's a good idea saying as you smell like a wet dog." Laxus didn't turn around to yell at Val for the comment, because he himself knew that it was true.

When Laxus had finished with his shower and had come back into his room, fully prepared to go straight to sleep, he was surprised, and slightly angered, to see Val reading one of the many magazines he kept hidden and was laying on his bed. Val also found Laxus's Sound Pod, which didn't sit too well with Laxus, making the situation more dangerous for Val.

"Hey!" Val shouted when Laxus suddenly snatched the magazine away along with the Sound Pod and placed them both on a very high shelf.

"Didn't I tell you not to touch anything?" Laxus threatened.

Val frowned and his eyebrows knitted together. "Did you know you have a crappy music preference?" Laxus didn't say anything, even though the kid was bringing to anger him more and more every second. "You also have a crappy approach on magazines." Val jumped off the bed and walked over to the place Laxus hid all his, considered, 'inappropriate' magazines; although, some weren't so inappropriate and just had found their way into the stack. "Hey, isn't this that Earthworm lady?"

Laxus looked back over his shoulder and saw that the magazine Val was holding was a special issue of _Sorcerer's Weekly_. Val showed the front of the magazine to Laxus, which had a picture of Kallan sitting in the sand at the beach, smiling at camera.

"Yeah, that's her," Laxus said, giving no care for the magazine or the child who continued to ask questions.

"Do you like her?"

Laxus froze and slowly looked back at Val who didn't notice that Lightning mages hesitation in the question. It wasn't that the answer was 'yes', it's just the question caught him off guard. Really off guard. Laxus didn't really know how to answer it, but he answered it with his current opinion of her.

"She's an idiot," Laxus scoffed, flopping down onto his bed. "She's thickheaded, brash, acts on her own without thinking of consequences, and she doesn't even act like a girl." Laxus scoffed once again. "What man in their right mind would like her?"

"Then why do you still have this?" Val asked, smirking when he waved the magazine in his hands.

"Coincidence," Laxus answered, turning his back to Val. "Now put it down and get to sleep."

Val stood there for a moment, still looking at the picture of Kallan. His opinion wasn't great of her, but he could remember her promise clearly and considered that as a strong point in her. _"I promise that we'll find you a family, no matter the cost." _Val didn't know if Kallan could keep her promise, but he hoped so much that she could.

"Hey, Laxus?" Val mumbled.

"Hm?" Laxus grumbled, having been almost asleep.

"Do you think that Weirdo will keep her promise?"

Laxus opened on of his eyes, glancing slightly over his shoulder at Val. After seeing the sad expression on Val's face, he turned his back to the kid once again.

"We don't break promises easily," Laxus answered, surprising Val. "If she said we'll find you one, we will. Now quit asking pointless question and get to sleep!"

Val smiled and nodded. He then laid on the couch and slowly drifted off peacefully, not knowing what surprising awaited him the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

Early morning a days later, Laxus and Val were sitting at the same table, eating together, which was surprising to most people because of how much he complained that the boy was a nuisance. The two also seemed to be twins: eating the same thing, sighing at the same time, drinking at the same time. Everyone in the guild found this cute, yet slightly frightening since there was the possibility there could be another Laxus, smaller but of the same caliber.

"No matter how much you look at it," Mirajane said, looking at the two boys, "you two look like father and son."

"We are related in no way, shape, or form!" the two boys shouted, both glaring at Mirajane. They then both ruffled their hair and sighed, turning their backs to each other.

Mirajane simply laughed and continued to clean the shelves, keeping her thoughts secretive for the moment.

"Where's Earthworm?" Val asked, looking back over his shoulder. He looked around the Guild Hall, but there was still no sign of the red haired Dragon Slayer.

"She said she would be back in a few hours," Mirajane said, smiling at Val. "In the meantime why don't you spend time with Laxus?" Laxus began choking on his drink. "Everyone knows Laxus needs a bit of sunshine every now and then."

Val chuckled. "Ya got that right! This guy's a dark cloud at everything!" Val soon found himself in a headlock with Laxus's fist grinding on his noggin.

"What'd you say?!" Laxus shouted.

"You heard me, Spikey!" Val shouted, trying to get himself released from Laxus's hold, but no matter how much he struggled he couldn't get freed. "Get off of me you jerk!"

"Jerk?" Laxus laughed. "That the best insult you can come up with?" Laxus grinded his fist harder against Val's head. Val continued to punch and kick him, but Laxus barely felt a thing.

"Val's fighting Laxus?" Natsu said when he came in and saw what was happening. "Oh, let me join!"

"Back off Dragon boy!" Val shouted, finally managing to get free from Laxus's hold. As soon as he was free, he began punching Laxus's chest, hoping to hurt the burly man, but had no luck doing so. Instead Val was hurting his own hand whenever he met with Laxus's hard chest.

"Val, you're doing it wrong."

Val, Natsu, Mirajane, and anyone else who was nearby and watching, looked up and saw Kallan. When Laxus was turning his head, he was punched so hard his face slammed right into the bar's counter.

"_That's _how you throw a punch," Kallan said, holding up her fist.

"Wow!" Val said, looking at Laxus as his face was still against the counter. "You're stronger then you look, Earthworm!"

"HEY!" Kallan said, smacking the boy on the back of the head. "Didn't anyone ever tell you to be polite to your elders?"

"I only heard that I should be polite to old people," Val said, rubbing his head. "Wait, never mind, you are one."

Kallan leaned down, meeting Val's glare equally. "I dare you to say that again, Kid." Kallan's threat was soon cut off from finishing when she was suddenly lifted off the ground by her collar. She looked over her shoulder and flinched when she met Laxus's heated glare.

"What _exactly _do you think you're doing?" Laxus snarled, emphasizing each word carefully.

"Showing the kid how to throw a decent punch," Kallan said, smirking. "Not like you could have done it any better."

"That a challenge, Blockhead?"

"Sure as hell ain't a suggestion."

Laxus smirked and narrowed his eyes at Kallan. "I don't make it a habit of hitting a girl, but I can make an acceptation to you."

Kallan narrowed her eyes and laughed. "I highly doubt you can even land one punch, Hot Shot."

"All right you two," Mirajane said as she, Lucy, Juvia, and Wendy tried pulling Kallan away from Laxus while Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and Happy (who wasn't really much help) tried getting Laxus away from Kallan. "Stop the fighting. You shouldn't do such violent things in front of a child!"

"Wow…" Val said, interrupting the struggle. "You two must like each other a lot."

Laxus and Kallan's faces lost their color and they both looked at Val dumbfounded. Liked? Was this expressing that they _liked _each other? Most of the other Fairy Tail members would consider this more of as "I wish to kill you" relationship.

"On another note," Lucy cut in, shaking her head from the, obvious, dreadful thought, "how did the search go?"

Kallan took a deep breath and sighed it out, scratching her head as she averted her gaze from everyone else. "Well…"

Everyone leaned in, waiting for her answer. Kallan's expression turned more nervous and pale as she glanced at everyone who was waiting in desperation.

"It could have gone better?" Kallan questioned, tilting her head to the side and laughing nervously.

"What happened?" Juvia asked.

"Well," Kallan said, "let's just say I won't be doing any shopping at the market place for the rest of the year."

Everyone's eyes widened as each and every one of their imaginations ran on that sentence, devising strange schemes that could, and most likely, happened. Sadly, each one was far from the truth, but Kallan could care less about it.

Kallan straightened her posture and smiled at Val. "All right, Kid, let's get going!"

"Going where?" Val asked, following Kallan as she ran out of the Guild.

"That's for me to know and for _you _to find out," Kallan answered mysteriously.

* * *

**Hey everyone, very sorry for the late update. Been having a bit of writer's block (very troublesome). Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed and thanks for all the love and support.**

**See you guys next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Where the hell are we going, Earthworm?!" Val shouted, desperately trying to keep up with Kallan.

Kallan still didn't answer Val, nor did she stop to look back at him, she just continued walking. Corner after corner she turned, and Val continued to follow out of curiosity. He narrowed his eyes a grumbled a few times about how she was annoying, but Kallan just continued to give her unfaltering smile.

Val looked to his feet and complained some more, before he ran into Kallan who suddenly stopped.

"Hey!" Val shouted, rubbing the top of his head. "What the hell is the big idea?!" Val peeked around Kallan and his face turned from anger to surprise when he saw a small family in front of a house. The mother was sweeping and the two girls, were playing merrily around the area, chasing each other around in circles.

The woman suddenly stopped sweeping and looked up, her green eyes darting from Val to Kallan in seconds. "Oh, Kallan, I didn't expect to see you so early." The woman soon looked at Val and smiled kindly, just like Val had hoped his mother would do, if he had one. "You must be Val. Kallan has told me about you."

"Earthworm did?" Val snorted. "She mentioned nothing of you lady."

Kallan's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Who the-" Val was cut off by Kallan's fist hitting whacking against his skull. He covered the bump that was just forming and glared up at her. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Be polite!" Kallan scolded.

Val rubbed his head and grumbled to himself. He soon looked up from his self-pity to a tugging on his shirt. Val turned around to see the two little girls who were playing around earlier were staring at him with their big blue eyes.

"Who're you?" one asked.

"Val," he answered. "And who're you?"

"Nami," the girl on the left, with red hair, said. "I'm five." Nami pointed to her sister with a hand still clinging to Val's shirt. "That's Kari, she's three." Nami looked at Val and smiled brightly. "Wanna play with us?"

"I don't play with children," Val said stubbornly. "Get lost!"

Nami just laughed and tugged Val along to his reluctance; thus he was involved in a game of tag.

Kallan smiled to herself, proudly, and watched as young Val chased after the girls, scolding them for playing so dangerously. Soon she let out a light huff when Kari fell and began crying, Val looked around awkwardly, but he tried his best to make the girl feel better.

Kallan looked back over her shoulder and smiled at the woman behind her who was watching her two daughters play with the young boy. "Well, Miss Justine, I leave him in your care."

Miss Justine looked at Kallan, worried. "Wait, Kallan, you shouldn't-" Kallan simply waved as she walked away, mentioning something about seeing an 'old comrade in arms'.

"Where's Earthworm going?" Val asked, walking up to Miss Justine with Nami and Kari behind him.

Miss Justine looked at Val and smiled. "She just has to take care of some business. She'll be back later to get you." Miss Justine squatted in front of the three children and smiled cheerfully. "Why don't we go inside and have some lunch, all right?"

"All right!" all three children cheered, laughing.

* * *

Kallan continued to walk down the street, hands in her pockets. She was on her way to where she had seen that familiar black figure in the crowd. She knew he would be long gone by the time she got there, but maybe she would be able to find a clue to why he was there.

Kallan stopped in her tracks and turned around only to see that cursed _thing _behind her. That brown skinned, green leafed haired, black cloaked, monkey thing sitting in the middle of the road, smiling at her.

"There you are," Kallan mumbled before bolting after it when it made a run for it.

Kallan pushed through the crowds of people as the monkey thing slipped under passerby's feet and jumped off crates and boxes to make an escape. Even so, Kallan made sure to keep up with the small creature, until it led her to a dead end in an alleyway. Kallan cursed under her breath when she saw the monkey jump over the wall of stone. Kallan quickly used her magic to make a path and hurriedly went after the thing again.

"Get back here!" Kallan shouted as she continued to run after it. She made a leap of faith and went flying. Her face crashed into the dirt, but she had managed to snag the beast. Kallan looked up and smirked when she saw the tail in her hand. "Got you." Kallan sat up and held up the brown monster so she was eye to eye with the thing. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Orders," the monster said. "You've gotten faster, Nutria."

Kallan gritted her teeth. "Don't call me that!"

"What? Don't call you by the name you were given?" the monster laughed. "Oh, that's right, you go by 'Kallan' now."

"My name _is _Kallan! 'Nutria' was a stupid name that loli lover gave me!"

"That man you call a 'loli lover'," the monster said, "is the one that took you in, in case you can't remember. You owe your life to him."

Kallan quickly slammed the monster against the ground, making it scream, she then held it back up and glared at it. "Shut your mouth. One more word out of you and I'll pound your little _monkey thing _into dust."

"You wouldn't dare," the monster laughed.

"Why are you here anyway?" Kallan grumbled.

"Master Ivan wants you back."

Kallan's eyes widened for a split second before she remembered what happened before she left. The pain, the suffering, the embarrassment... Why would he want her back? He told her never to show her face after her declaration. It just goes to show that he only cared about power and getting everything he wanted.

"Master Ivan declared that he would forgive you for running away and joining the enemy. He'll take you back with open arms."

Kallan's teeth gritted together and her eyes focused on the ground, her hair covering whatever cold gaze they had. "You can tell _Master Ivan _to go screw himself." Kallan looked up with a very cold look in her eyes, one that expressed her deepest hatred for the man she once thought of as a father. "I will _never _come back, no matter what you offer. Raven Tail is no longer my home, _Fairy Tail _is my home now. So, Raven Tail can go"-a small child and family ran by, loudly, before the Kallan's words could even be heard, but it was clear what they meant. "Tell _Master Ivan _that."

"You're making a huge mistake, Nutria," the monkey said. "Are you really wanting to make an enemy of Raven Tail?"

Kallan smirked. "I made Raven Tail my enemy right when I took off their mark." Kallan stood to her feet. "Now that everything is perfectly clear." Kallan swung her arm backwards and threw the monkey monster as she said, "I don't _ever _want to see that monsters face again!" When the monkey was out of sight, Kallan walked off acting like nothing happened.


	10. Chapter 10

Val continued to stare out the window of Miss Justine's home, looking for any sign of Kallan returning, but there was no sign whatsoever. He didn't know where the mage was, nor where she went, but he missed her suddenly.

Val looked over his shoulder to see Nami and Kari sleeping in the bed, snoring soundly. A small smile tugged at his lips when he remembered all the fun he had with the family that day. Sure, Nami and Kari were a handful and rather clumsy, they also got into a lot of trouble in which Val had to get them out of, but they were fun to be around. He finally felt welcomed after all those years alone.

"Val?" Miss Justine said, peaking into the room. "Kallan's here."

Val quickly got up and rushed out the door to see Kallan standing there with her hands in her pockets. She gave a rather goofy grin and waved. "YO!"

"Don't 'yo' me!" Val shouted, hitting Kallan on the head when she was squatting down to his level. "Where have you been all day?!"

"Out and about," Kallan answered. She smirked. "So, did you have fun?"

Val crossed his arms and looked away stubbornly. "Of course I didn't! I got pulled around by those two kids all day! On top of that I had to wash dishes and help Miss Justine with the chores!"

Kallan laughed, knowing Val was lying about not enjoying himself. "So, I found the perfect place, huh?"

"Perfect?" Val scoffed. "This place is terrible! The children don't settle down and they break everything they come into contact with. I don't need them!"

Kallan chuckled once again. "But don't you think they need you, Val?"

Val looked at Kallan and his eyes widened when he met Kallan's kind smil.

"I know what Miss Justine is going through," Kallan said. "Her husband left and now she's on her own raising two little girls by herself. She's struggling, Val. Some men in the marketplace even had the nerve to pick on her the other day, and I _might_ have ended up punching them square in the face; thus getting band from ever going there again." Val laughed along with Kallan. "But, they need a man in the house." Kallan placed a hand on Val's head and patted it gently, giving a small teasing smirk. "Be a big brother to Nami and Kari, help Miss Justine around the house, and show those kids how to be strong like you."

Val looked at Kallan for a moment and suddenly felt tears in his eyes. She was so nice to him even though he always yelled and called her names. In the short while, he become attached to her and the others: Natsu the lizard, Gray the stripper, Erza the man slayer, Freed the homosexual, Bickslow the tongue twister king, Gajeel the iron giant, Evergreen the stunner, even Laxus the spikey haired pervert. Val didn't want to leave Fairy Tail just yet, but he knew he had a duty to the family he had met that day. He needed to play that part with pride.

"Hey," Kallan said, poking Val's forehead, "I thought men didn't cry."

"I'm not crying!" Val shouted, rubbing his eyes. "My eyes are watering because your breath stinks."

Kallan's brows knitted together and twitch in irritation. "What did you say punk?!" Kallan quickly got the boy into a head lock and drilled her fist into his head.

"Stop it you old hag!" Val shouted, trying to get Kallan away from him.

"Look…" Kallan stopped drilling against his head and hugged Val. "Fairy Tail is just a hop and a skip…and a long walk and a few runs…away from this place." Val looked up at Kallan, seeing her smiling again. "You're welcomed there anytime you want."

Val's face brightened and he suddenly hugged Kallan tightly, surprising her. Kallan froze for a moment but soon hugged Val right back.

"Thanks for everything, Kallan," Val said, tears streaming down his face.

Kallan chuckled a bit and patted Val's head. "I shouldn't be the one you're thanking." Kallan pulled away and nodded towards the house.

Val turned around and saw Miss Justine there, smiling at them. Val looked back at Kallan and smiled, holding out his hand. "See you next time, Earthworm."

Kallan laughed and grabbed Val's hand. "See ya around, Small Fry."

Val stood there for a moment, watching as Kallan walked away towards Fairy Tail. Tears fell from his eyes as he watched her and little did he know Kallan was crying too, not having the guts to look back and see the happy family together.

* * *

"Hey, there you are Kallan!" Lucy said, running up to Kallan when she walked in. "Laxus has been looking for you."

"Laxus?" Kallan questioned. Kallan suddenly froze when she felt someone's cold glare hitting her back. She slowly turned around and saw Laxus glaring at her which in turn made a shiver run down Kallan's spine. "D-Do you know what it's about…?"

"No clue!" Lucy and Happy chimed together, shrugging with knowing smiles. The two then walked away, snickering to themselves. Kallan knew something was going on and she had a bad feeling about it, but she knew she had to face it.

Kallan looked back at Laxus and saw he was still glaring at her. She took a deep breath, trying to tell herself everything was going to be fine and that all she needed to do was apologize. What was she apologizing for? What did she do to get him so angry? Kallan couldn't remember doing anything to him, well, except for the argument that morning, but she didn't see that as a reason for wanting her head on the wall.

Kallan walked forward over to Laxus and when she was standing in front of him, she opened her mouth and said, "Why have you been looking for me, Spikey?" Kallan didn't mean to sound rude, but it just came out that way. She couldn't help if she had a natural hatred for the man.

"Where's the kid?" Laxus snarled.

Laxus was after Val, not Kallan.

Kallan mentally sighed in relief and answered the question honestly. "He's with his new family."

"You found someone that quick?" Evergreen said, walking by with Freed and Bickslow.

"Yeah," Kallan said with a small smile. "He's somewhere where he's need most now." Kallan looked towards the floor, still smiling.

Laxus propped his head on his hand, looking at Kallan and the melancholy expression that seemed to be pissing him off more than that fact the Val had stolen from him. He didn't know _why _he was so pissed at seeing that expression, he just was.

Kallan looked up and glanced at Laxus, feeling him looking at her. She was soon surprised when Laxus suddenly touched her hair, making it stand on end because of static. What shocked her even more is that Laxus had a small, amused, smirk as a laughing fit between Evergreen, Freed, and Bickslow ensued.

"What the hell was that for?!" Kallan shouted, trying to straighten out her hair. Her eyebrows knitted together and she glared at Laxus, who was holding back his laughter. "STOP LAUGHING!" Kallan growled in annoyance. She turned around and looked for the one person who could help her with this issue. "NATSU!"

Natsu and Happy turned around, a chicken bone hanging out of his mouth and a fish bone hanging out of Happy's mouth. Natsu pulled out the chicken bone and blinked blankly. "Yeah?"

"Can you give me hand?" Kallan wined.

Natsu looked at Kallan for a while and then to her hair. He was soon bending over laughing also, but he stopped when his sides started hurting beyond belief (and Lucy had hit him on the head). "Y-Yeah, sure." Natsu walked up to Kallan and placed his hands on her head, applying heat to flatten the frizzy hair of hers.

"Thanks, Natsu," Kallan said, smiling to the pink haired boy.

Laxus's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

Natsu gave a huge grin and chuckled. "Anytime."

Laxus's fist tightened around the mug in his hand and he felt himself getting angrier by the minute. Why was he so irritated to see this? It wasn't like it meant anything.

Kallan looked back at Laxus, about to scold him for doing such a trick when his hand touched her hair again and her hair frizzed once again. She screamed, shocking everyone around them. Laxus smirked confidently and continued to bring his drink to his lips.

"Oh, Laxus~!" Laxus looked up from his drink and his eyes widened when he saw Kallan launching a fist towards his face. He was soon sent flying from a very hard punch to the face, just like earlier that morning, and crashed through the Guild's wall.

"Now," Kallan sighed, cracking her knuckle loudly, making Evergreen and the other flinch, "where can I get something to eat?" Kallan got up from her seat and began walking away, ignoring the fact that she just destroyed half of the guild and might have broken Master Makarov's grandson.


	11. Chapter 11

There was a knock on the mansion door, making the owner, Mr. Killian Green, sigh in annoyance. He strutted (literally) towards the door and opened it, only to see a rather cute red haired lady at his door. His eyes wandered, looking her over, landing in places they shouldn't have, and then landed back on her face.

"Is this Mr. Killian Green's house?" the woman asked. "If so, may I speak with him?" She seemed very polite, which surprised him quite a bit.

"Yes," Mr. Killian Green said, nodding, "what is it you might need with me, Madam?"

The lady looked surprised (which was complete sarcasm) and smiled. "Really? You're Mr. Killian Green, the man that's housing the Dark Guild called 'Miriam'?"

"Shush!" he shouted. "Are you trying to get me into trouble?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," the girl said rather cutely, making the man blush a bit.

Mr. Killian Green sighed and shook his head. "Yes, yes that is me."

"Great!" the girl said. "That means we didn't have to go too far to find ya!"

Mr. Killian Green froze and blinked blankly at the girl. "'We'?" Before he was even able to continue asking questions, he was punched in the face by the girl and the blonde, spikey haired, man that came out from hiding, and was knocked out cold.

"Sorry about that old man," the woman, a.k.a. Kallan, said, stepping over the unconscious man she deemed a pervert.

You're probably wondering how Kallan and the Thunder God Tribe even got there. Well, after taking on a request from Makarov (as asked by the Magic Council) the group ended up in a small town where a Dark Guild was planned on being established. So far the guild was only able to get three, permanent, members, but three rather powerful members. Other guilds tried their best to dispel this disaster, but most of them were sent home with wounds beyond belief; thus, the reason Fairy Tail was now involved.

"Any idea where we should start looking for those mages?" Evergreen asked, jumping over the unconscious figure with Freed behind her.

"We should split up and search," Freed suggested, looking back to Laxus, who nodded in agreement.

"All right, Evergreen, Kallan, you two will go together," Laxus said, pointing to the two girls. "Bickslow, you'll come with me."

"What about me?" Freed asked, eyes wide with anticipation.

"Freed," Laxus began, pointing the green haired gentleman, "you stay here and keep an eye on this guy." Freed frowned and collapsed onto the ground next to the unconscious man as Laxus and the others left to their designated areas.

* * *

"I wonder what these mages are like," Kallan pondered as she and Evergreen down the long hall.

"Probably some no brainers that are trying to get their names out there," Evergreen said. "No big deal, we'll finish them off no problem."

"Oh really?"

Kallan and Evergreen froze and looked around. There they saw a small pile of sand behind them, which soon grew into a figure, a man by the looks of it. Although, what was really weird was that he seemed to be a cross-dresser, or so the two girls guessed from the womanly clothing and make-up.

"You really think you can beat us so quickly?" the guy said, giving the most annoying laugh Kallan and Evergreen had ever heard.

"Uh…" Kallan mumbled. "Who are you?"

"John von John!" the man said, bowing. "And I will be fighting you this evening."

"Really?" Kallan came back, laughing. "And how are you going to do that, cross-dressing us to-" Kallan was soon speechless when she was sent flying into the wall, she was then covered in sand, buried to the neck. Evergreen had managed to dodge the attack and figured Kallan would have done the same, but when she saw the young Dragon Slayer buried, all she could do was sigh. John von John didn't know what was coming.

"My whole body is made of sand!" John von John said, laughing. "There is no way you can beat me!"

"Whole body…" Evergreen mumbled, surprised.

"…of sand?" Kallan said, tilting her head. She looked down and was soon laughing herself. "PERFECT!"

"Excuse me?" John von John said, looking at Kallan. John von John screamed when he saw Kallan was eating the sand away, quickly. She was soon free from his 'sand dunes' and was looking at him, hungrily.

"I might just warn you," Kallan said, stepping forward, "I haven't eaten anything since the train ride two days ago."

John von John soon squealed and ran away with Kallan chasing after him.

Evergreen stood there, just trying to comprehend what had just happened. No matter how much she thought it over, she couldn't solve the problem and just decided to let it be.

* * *

"Don't hurt me!" John von John pleaded with Kallan who had caught him by his very frilly and pink collar.

"Where are the other two mages?" Kallan said.

"I won't tell you!" John von John said stubbornly. "I don't care if you eat me, Monster, you'll never get that information out of me!"

"'Monster'?!" Kallan screamed, shaking John von John. "I'll show you monster!" Kallan grabbed John von John's arm and brought it to her mouth, about to bite it, but John von John screamed like a sissy before she could.

"No, no, please don't!" he screamed, crying. "I have a family! Three children! Spare me please!"

"I wouldn't be lying if I were you," Kallan growled.

"All right, all right!" John von John said, defeated. "Momo is in the left side of the mansion and Doctor Gibe is underground, in the basement."

_Left side… _Kallan thought. _That's the way Laxus and Bickslow went… Meaning they'll be running into Momo anytime soon, if they haven't already. Giving Evergreen and I… _Kallan smirked and gripped John von John's collar once again when he was beginning to sneak away. "How do we get to the basement?"

"Down the corridor and turn left, then follow the stairs," John von John said, wincing away from Kallan.

"Great!" Kallan said cheerfully before running off back to Evergreen and explaining the plan.

* * *

**If you thought this chapter was supposed to be serious, you REALLY thought wrong. Seriousness doesn't come until later, much later. Anyway, thanks Ran for the help with the idea. And I hope you all enjoyed reading.**

**See ya next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Laxus and Bickslow had stopped their running for a moment, having heard a cry echo down the halls. From the sound of it, it was a man's cry, but then there was that high pitched part that gave the idea of it being a woman. Laxus had immediately thought about Kallan, imagining her running down the halls, screaming, but if only he knew that the sound he heard was from another source.

"Well isn't this a treat…"

Laxus and Bickslow looked over their shoulders and their expressions immediately turned blank. Standing before them was a fat, bald, man who wore a red shirt and blue pants. His eyes were so squinted they looked shut and his mouth was so small it was hard seeing it in the first place.

"Who are you?" Laxus snarled at the man.

"My name is Momo!" the man shouted, throwing his chubby arms out. "And you, Fairy Tail Mages, will not past as long as I stand!"

Laxus and Bickslow stood there, grinning. They were generally amused with the man, both with his name and the belief he could defeat two Fairy Tail mages, one being an S-Class mage too.

"What are you grinning at?!" Momo shouted, which just made Laxus and Bickslow even more amused.

Soon their amusement vanished when Momo suddenly sent an attack their way. Laxus and Bickslow ducked just in time to avoid the long arm sent from Momo, but sadly they couldn't avoid the next part, which swiped them across the room and into the wall.

Laxus got out from under the ruble and glared at Momo, angrier at the fat man than himself for getting caught in such a simple attack. This was not an S-Class mage should have gotten caught in.

"Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction," Laxus chanted, throwing up his clinched fists into the air. Soon after a large bolt of lightning fell upon Momo, electrocuting the fat man.

As the bolt of lightning left, Laxus narrowed his eyes at the sight of Momo still standing.

* * *

Kallan and Evergreen quickly ran down the stairs, skipping a few to reach the basement faster than before. When they reached the door, before Evergreen could even open the door properly, Kallan had torn down the door with her magic, making it fly across the room and into the wall.

"Hello, hello!" Kallan chimed, walking into the room with a skip in her step. You wouldn't believe how happy she was to get there first before Laxus. "Anyone home?"

"Kallan, look out!" Evergreen shouted, running to get Kallan out of the way.

Kallan looked up and quickly did a cartwheel to get out of the way of the attack that was sent at her. She stood back to her feet to see a giant stake in the place she was standing. Before she could even question herself about where it came from, Kallan and Evergreen turned to see an old man clapping.

"Very well done!" the man said, smiling from under his hood. His face was covered from the gray hood, so Kallan and Evergreen couldn't see who it was. "I don't believe very many people have gotten this far, let alone be able to dodge that attack."

"Are you Doctor Gibe?" Evergreen asked, standing next to Kallan with the same intense and serious gaze.

"Indeed I am," the old man said, putting his hands back to his side. "And you two must be the mages Fairy Tail sent?"

Before Kallan could even say that there was more than just her and Evergreen, Evergreen placed a hand over Kallan's mouth and answered Doctor Gibe. "Yes, we are."

"Wonderful," Doctor Gibe said. He soon raised his hand towards the two girls and a magic circle formed. Before Kallan and Evergreen's eyes could adjust to what was going on in front of them, a large, web like, stake was sent flying at them. The two quickly dodged it and sent attacks of their own to send Doctor Gibe to his knees.

"Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!" Evergreen shouted, sending a punch of, what seemed like fairy dust to Kallan, at Doctor Gibe. But before the attack even hit the old man, he somehow vanished before their eyes and ended up somewhere else.

Kallan quickly took her stance and cupped her hands over her mouth, shouting, "Earth Dragon Roar!" Then a shockwave of sand and stones from the ground were sent towards Gibe, but he quickly, what Kallan dubbed 'flash stepped', away.

"You won't hit me," the old man said from another corner.

Kallan quickly turned towards the old man, along with Evergreen, and booth sent the same attack as before towards the man, but he dodged once again. He was back in the spot he was when they first saw him, which made Evergreen wonder if he was just messing with them, or if he was actually dodging their attacks, or if it was for another reason all together. That was when Evergreen spotted it.

"You son of a…" Kallan shouted, about to charge towards the old man, but Evergreen quickly stopped her.

"Stop, Kallan!" Evergreen shouted.

Kallan looked towards Evergreen and soon felt a small sting in her cheek. She brushed her hand against it and looked at it only to see her own blood. "What the…"

"He was deliberately putting us in a corner," Evergreen said, looking to the many wires and webs surrounding the two. "No matter what you cannot move, Kallan!"

Kallan gritted her teeth together, knowing fully well what Evergreen was saying. One move and she would be sliced in half or just have a limb severed and die from blood loss. Either way, she and Evergreen were unable to attack their target, which just meant they would have to wait for Laxus and Bickslow to come and rescue them, or find a way out themselves.

"Kallan, close your eyes," Evergreen said, reaching a hand for her glasses. She had a plan, and maybe if it worked they would be free from their prisons.

Kallan looked to Evergreen and soon closed her eyes tightly when she saw Evergreen removed her glasses and looked at Doctor Gibe.

"Stone eyes," Evergreen said, narrowing her eyes at the old man, but nothing happened.

"I'm sorry to disappoint," the old man said, placing his hands on his hood. "But your 'stone eyes' will not work on me." Doctor Gibe pulled off his hood and smiled, shocking Evergreen with the large scar across his face. "Because, you see, I'm blind."

* * *

"Line formation!" Bickslow shouted as his dolls all stacked on one another, sending a crescent-shaped beam at Momo. But Momo quickly dodged it and continued to laugh as he ran around, dodging attacks from both Bickslow and Laxus.

"We won't get anywhere with this fatty running around like that," Bickslow said with a laugh.

"Fatty?!" Momo shouted, stopping in his tracks and facing the two mages. "Who are you calling fatty?! I'll have you know my body is made of rubber! So what you see is not fat!" Momo clapped his hands together, making a magic circle and shouting, "Rubbery Weight!" His hand then grew in size and were quickly brought down on Bickslow and Laxus, but the two quickly moved out of the way.

Laxus quickly turned himself in lightning and shot his way across the room and behind Momo, kicking the fat 'rubber' towards Bickslow who proceeded to punch Momo square in the face. Momo was sent flying across the room, back Laxus, who then punched Momo. Laxus's hand went in Momo's mouth and Laxus proceeded to electrocute the man, finally giving him and Bickslow the victory they were waiting for.

"That took longer than originally planned," Laxus said, wiping his hand on Momo's shirt, not even bothering to get it on his own. "We need to find the last member before finding Ever and Kallan." As if on cue, the floor shook with amazing force which almost knocking the two boys off their feet. They knew it was from the way Kallan and Ever ran, because it was under them.

"I think they already found him," Bickslow said, still laughing. The two then ran off towards the basement.


	13. Chapter 13

Kallan looked up, panting. She and Evergreen had managed to get free of the webs by combining their magic, but even so they still couldn't land a hit on Doctor Gibe. To make things worse, the webbing had been laced in a poison that ended up making their limbs, the parts that had been touched by the web, numb and obstinate. As of the moment, Kallan was unable to use her left arm and Evergreen was unable to use her left leg and right arm.

"I never figured you would struggle so much," Doctor Gibe said, walking towards Kallan and Evergreen.

"How are you able to know where our attacks are coming from?" Kallan asked in-between breaths.

Gibe pointed to his ears and smiled. "I hear them."

Kallan gritted her teeth and sent a 'Dragon Rock Fist' towards Gibe, but he flash stepped out of the way.

_Damn… _Kallan thought, bending over to catch her breath. _I'm wearin' thin here… Even if I don't make a sound, he knows where the moves are going. There's no way getting around this guy. _Kallan turned her head and looked towards Evergreen, seeing the girl gripping her arm as she sat on the ground, unable to move. _Ever is even more worse for wear than I am… _Kallan looked back to Gibe, seeing the old man smile at her. _I need to finish this guy off before anything else can go wrong._

"Are you thinking that you need to defeat me as fast as possible?" Doctor Gibe asked, tilting his head to the side. Kallan's eye widened.

"H-How…?"

Gibe's smile turned a bit darker than before. "That's why I'm the 'Doctor', Miss Dragon Slayer."

Kallan bit down on her lip, biting so hard she drew blood. She held out her right hand and shouted "Dragon Sand Storm" in hopes that it would be able to take care of Doctor Gibe even in the slightest. But when the sand around the room cleared, she found herself stunned to see the old man perfectly all right.

"Spider's Web."

Kallan soon found herself trapped in the webbing from earlier. It wrapped around her wrists, ankles, legs, arms, and waist, giving her no time to struggle as it tightened around her, cutting deep into her skin.

"You will not escape," Doctor Gibe said, continuing to listen to Kallan's scream as the web continued to go deeper in her skin.

Kallan gritted her teeth, keeping herself from screaming any longer and had managed to say one spell to get herself released.

"Soil…Immersion…" Kallan whispered.

Doctor Gibe's eyebrows lifted in shock when he felt his feet sinking into the ground. He lost focus on his "Spider's Web" and managed to flash step away before he had been completely taken into the ground.

Kallan fell, free from the trap. She slowly, and shakily, stood to her feet and looked to the old man, smirking. "Lose your focus?" Kallan then placed a hand to the ground, shouting at the top of her lungs, "Avalanche!"

Doctor Gibe looked around him, hearing the cracks running from the ground to the ceiling and making it crumble to pieces.

"Spider's Net," Gibe said, calmly raising his hand above his head. Soon, a giant spider's web formed over his head, catching all the rocks that were falling from the ceiling.

"Earth Dragon Roar!" Kallan screamed, cupping her mouth with her hand and sending the attack towards Gibe. Gibe was soon thrown back into the wall behind him, along with all the rubble he was trying to keep off of himself. Kallan then took a deep breath, so happy she had finally managed to get the old man off of his feet. But Kallan knew that wasn't the end of the battle.

"Kallan look out!" Evergreen screamed.

Kallan quickly dodged a spike from Doctor Gibe as he made his way out of the rubble. Sadly, in her rush to dodge, she ended up getting scratched by the thing. That's when she noticed her right hand was now limply at her side, just like her left.

_Crap! _Kallan thought.

"Something wrong, Miss Dragon Slayer?" Gibe asked, chuckling.

Before Kallan could even answer, she heard two voices behind her. One voice said "Thunder Palace" and the other said "Baryon Formation". Kallan knew exactly who the voices came from without even turning around.

Before Gibe could even flash step out of the way of Bickslow's and Laxus's attacks, he was hit by them and sent into a storm of dust, blocking everyone's view to see whether he was finished or not.

"About time you-" Kallan's words were cut off when Laxus suddenly hit her on top of the head. "What was that for?!"

"Getting your ass in this situation," Laxus answered with a small smirk. Laxus then looked over to Evergreen. "You all right, Ever?"

Evergreen looked up and stood to her feet with Bickslow's help. "I'm can't feel my leg or arm! Of course I'm not all right!"

Laxus looked back to Kallan and noticed her arms hanging at her sides. "What about you?"

Kallan looked up, quite surprised to see Laxus worried about her. This is turn made her heart jump a bit. "I-I'm all right…" Kallan looked down to her arms. "The webbing he used earlier was laced in poison, and the spike he used was also. For the time being I can't use my arms, but it's nothing serious."

"Not _yet _serious."

Everyone looked up to see Doctor Gibe walk out from the cloud of smoke, dusting himself off. "The poison slowly goes through the bloodstream until it has numbed your whole body." Gibe smiled. "It's what spider's do."

"Then we'll just have to take care of you before that then," Kallan and Laxus said, both smiling confidently. Laxus cracked his knuckles while Kallan dug her shoes in the dirt, ready to charge Gibe at any given moment.

"I think I should mention," Kallan said in a low whisper to Laxus, "the old man may look blind but he's managed to dodge every single attack Ever and I have given him. He says he 'hears' them, but I don't think that's the case."

"Just because you couldn't hit him doesn't mean I can't," Laxus said, glancing down at Kallan. Kallan simply puffed her cheeks and glared at him.

"Will you two stop the chit chat and die already?" Gibe asked, smiling. He threw his hands forward, making webs come down from the ceiling, what was left anyway, and made them try grabbing Kallan and the others.

Everyone quickly dodged the attack and Laxus, along with Kallan, made their move as Bickslow took Evergreen to somewhere less hazardous.

Laxus quickly turned himself in lightning and raced towards Gibe. When he was close enough, he tried roundhouse kicking the old man, but he quickly flash stepped away. Then it was Kallan's turn. She tried, first, hitting Gibe with a rock pillar, but he quickly moved, and then Kallan tried getting him with rock spikes, just like he had gotten her with a web spike. Sadly, she continued to miss until she was thrown up into the air by one Gibe's webs.

Kallan was fully prepared to hit the ground with enormous force, but she didn't. She opened her eyes and found herself stuck on a piece of pipe that was sticking out of the ceiling. She struggling, but she was stuck like glue. There was no moving from her position.

"Quit playing around, Blockhead!" Laxus shouted, avoiding another web. "Get your butt down here and help me!"

"I would if I could, Spikey!" Kallan shouted, completely, and utterly, irritated with Laxus's bossy tone with her. Kallan tried getting unstuck once again, but it wasn't working. There was only one thing could about her situation: She wasn't getting attacked.

"I would listen to your friend, Miss Dragon Slayer," Gibe said, flash stepping away from Laxus's lightning attack. "Come out of hiding!"

_I'm not hiding… _Kallan said, sighing. That's when she got an idea, remembering something her dragon had taught her long ago.

"_Razylyn!" the young Kallan shouted, running through the dirt to her dragon. "Razylyn, I just watched a spider eat a butterfly!" Kallan was soon crying in front of Razylyn, who was slightly smiling at seeing his little girl crying over such a thing as this. "Why would he do such a thing?!"_

"_That's nature, Kallan," Razylyn said calmly, bending his brown scaled head to her level. "Everything must eat to survive, there's no stopping it." Razylyn smiled. "Did you know the purpose of a spider's web is, Kallan?"_

_Kallan wiped her tears and shook her head. "No, what is it?"_

"_A spider's webs purpose is to catch prey for the spider to feed off of. It also holds as a home for the spider to lay eggs and protect it from rain."_

"_But it hardly rains here in the desert…" Kallan mumbled, pouting and crossing her arms. Soon she stopped and asked the question she wanted to know. "But wait, I remember reading that there are a few spiders that are blind. How do they know if something is caught in their web?"_

"_Well, if you were caught in a spider's web, wouldn't you struggle to get free?"_

"_Of course!"_

"_Then there's your answer," Razylyn said, poking Kallan's head with one of his large claws. "When prey gets caught in the web, it struggles and that alerts the spider of where it is through the long strings of web."_

"_I get it…" Kallan said. Kallan's eyes soon filled with tears again. "But that's not nice!" Kallan then began crying harder than before, making Razylyn wonder if he would be able to calm the girl this time._

"Blind…spiders…" Kallan slowly began piecing everything together. That's when she understood how Gibe was knowing their attacks. He had placed webbing on the ground and was using it to know where they were, allowing him to move away from their attacks. But whenever Kallan or anyone used an air attack, he could never dodge.

"Laxus!" Kallan shouted.

Laxus stopped fighting for a moment and looked up, above his head, to Kallan who looked like a ragged doll hanging from its string.

"Gibe's using web to know our movements!" Kallan shouted. "Don't attack him from the ground!"

"You're just now knowing that?" Laxus asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Kallan's jaw dropped. "YOU KNEW THAT?!"

"Of course I did," Laxus said, snarling at the girl. "What kind of S-Class mage would I be if I didn't figure out something so stupid?" Laxus turned his attention back to Gibe. "But I would've at least expected you to know that… Maybe your head really is filled with rocks."

"SHUT UP LIGHTNING HEAD!" Kallan screamed. Kallan then sent an attack at Gibe, just to prove she wasn't such a no brainer like he thought. "Avalanche!"

Rocks crumbled down from the ceiling and headed straight towards Gibe. The Doctor formed a web above his head, catching the rocks that threatened to hurt him, but in the time he had lost focus on Laxus. Laxus took the chance to send a Heavenward Halberd towards the old man, knowing it was the only way to defeat the old man for good.

Gibe was shocked when he noticed the Lightning spear heading straight for him, he was going to flash step but realized he was in a corner. If he had dodged, he would have been crushed by the rocks falling from the ceiling, if he didn't, he would be defeated by the lightning spear. Before he could even come up with a better plan, he was pierced by the spear and sent flying back into rubble.

"We did it!" Kallan cheered, not even noticing that she was slipping off the pole holding her up. When she finally noticed, it was too late, she was falling. Luckily, and to her shock, Laxus had quickly caught her in his strong arms. "T-Thanks…" Kallan's face flushed a bit when she noticed her heart was racing, but she quickly forgot about it when Laxus suddenly dropped her, on purpose.

"Don't think too much of it, Hardhead," Laxus said, walking away to pick up his jacket which had gotten pulled off in the fight. Sadly, when he picked it up, he saw it had been torn to shreds. He shook his head and threw it aside, heading for the door.

Kallan was going to follow behind him, fully ready to leave the tattered building to the Magic Council's cleaning, but she had found herself face planted in the floor when her legs gave out. She couldn't feel them, at all.

"Um…" Kallan mumbled, lifting up her head, watching at Laxus walked further and further away. "Blondie?"

Laxus stopped walking and looked back over his shoulder, chuckling when he saw Kallan on the ground, unable to get up.

"Can you…uh…" Kallan really hated to admit it, but she needed help, badly.

Laxus sighed and walked over to Kallan, grabbing her arms to help get her up. At first, Kallan thought he would actually be a gentleman and carry her a proper way, but she soon learned she was expecting too much because Laxus simply threw her limp body over his shoulder and carried her like a sack of flour.

"Don't treat me like a sack of flour, Dipstick!" Kallan screamed. "Don't you know you should be considerate of girls?!"

"I wouldn't out _you _in that category, Blockhead," Laxus said, smirking.

The two continued to argue with one another as they slowly made their way up the stairs and back to the others. Once things had been sorted out, they all began making their way back to Fairy Tail, not realizing what was waiting for them when they got back.


End file.
